Memory
by darkshadow229
Summary: The 22 campers think their current lives are their real lives. But what if something happened to them in the past that they can't remember
1. Chapter 1

Memory

Darkness woke up suddenly. He knew that he must find the 22 people that were on the reality game show " Total Drama Island". Darkness saw Abelton, still asleep. Darkness sighed. Abelton would have to learn a lot, being a newcomer.

Darkness shouted mentally " Wake up , Abelton!"

Abelton jumped up and said "Why do I need to wake up right now? We have all day to work. Could I relax for 5 more minutes?"

Darkness said "No. We must find the 22 survivors of Acom's Operation: Memory. They don't know the old selves they were before Operation: Memory."

Abelton and Darkness gathered their belongings and left the dark cave. Darkness knew that it would be a long and hard journey, but they must reach the 22 campers before Acom officers do.

Meanwhile, at Playa Des Losers, Musoka, Canada…

The 22 campers were enjoying themselves at Playa Des Losers. The 22 campers did not know that they were escaped human experiments. Each one of them had a previous life before the rebellion. Before Acom scientists selected 22 young children from all over the world, and experimented on them. Before a similar company called Itex had taken the same based concept with another group of children.


	2. Chapter 2

Memory chapter 2

Darkness saw that it would be a very long night for him. He wondered if the host, Chris McClean, was a Acom agent. After all, it doesn't seem like the 22 would meet up by chance. But then why pick Playa Des Losers? It was a luxury resort, not a messy campsite. So why would he choose that location as his base? Darkness thought "We're only a few miles away….I hope." Little did they know that someone was silently following the two of them from a safe distance…?

Meanwhile…

Duncan was lying down in his room. He wondered "Would Mom and Dad be happy if I took a different course in life?" Maybe not. He tried to think but it was a blur.

He got up and said "Better go down to the pool and see what everybody else is doing."

Duncan walked down to the pool. He saw Courtney. She was probably still mad at him, but she does get over things quickly. She should've forgotten about it by now. Duncan wished that his family would be nice to him at most times. He didn't mind if they just ignored him.


	3. Darkness and Abelton's Arrival

Memory chapter 3

Darkness had the files of the 22 in his backpack. He saw most of them. Most of their old lives was better. Better than the ones they have now. Darkness thought "Someday, Acom. Someday…I will destroy it all, even you."

Meanwhile…

Heather and Leshawna were arguing. Heather saw a bright light shining in the night sky. Heather said

"What's that?"

Leshawna angrily said "What's what?"

Heather looked cruelly at her and said "That light in the sky!"

The light was getting brighter as it came closer to them. The two of them screamed and ran away. The light dimmed until it was nothing. In its place was Darkness and Abelton. Darkness snapped "Abelton! That was foolish! They could have seen us!" Abelton foolishly asked "Wasn't that what you told me to do?"

Darkness sighed.

Darkness said "At least we have the files and we made it all the way without anyone following us."

Someone jumped down from a tree and landed safely on the ground with a proud smirk on their face.

They said "That's what you think!"

Abelton said "What are **you** doing here?"

Darkness said "You can't be here! Y-You…"


	4. Cudgeon and Gwen's Memories

Memory chapter 4

The person revealed to be Cudgeon, an Acom and Itex agent and a "monstrous crook".

Darkness said " Get away, Cudgeon."

Cudgeon grinned and said "I'm afraid not, escapee. Those 22 **must** return to Acom headquarters. Nobody shall stop me.

Cudgeon heard a voice " 'cept this!"

Abelton hit Cudgeon very hard. Cudgeon flew away, saying "I'll be back!"

Darkness calmly said "Cudgeon may try, but he shall not succeed. Not as long as we are here to stop him and Acom and Itex. Night has come, Abelton. We must rest. In the morning, we shall set course for the resort."

Meanwhile…

Gwen was lying down in bed, but she could not sleep. She can't see what was bothering her. She remembered something. It was blurry mostly, but she saw a 12- year-old boy with orange hair wearing a blue cardigan. She didn't know the boy, yet she felt a strong hatred for him just by looking at him. She wanted to go to sleep, but something was pulling her from going to sleep. Pulling her from her own body. Gwen was sucked in a white light.


	5. Rubin and Katherine

Memory chapter 5

Gwen sees the boy and a little girl about 9 years old, with golden yellow hair and caramel-colored skin arguing.

The boy said "No, go away!"

The girl protested "But, Rubin, I…"

But to no avail, did the boy turn around. In fact, he was aggressive at the girl.

The boy snapped "Katherine, you little brat! You're so annoying! Why don't you go jump into a hole! So I or anybody else in the world doesn't have to look at **YOU!"**

The girl cried and ran off. Gwen was so upset. The little girl, Katherine, was only nine. She didn't deserve that. Rubin seemed to be a pest and she did not even know him. Gwen did not even know who Rubin was or why he did that at all, but she already wanted to go into the memory and just kick him in the stomach then punch him in the face. Before Gwen could, the light came back and sucked up Gwen again. Gwen woke up in bed the next morning.

She thought "Who is Rubin? Why is he so angry?"

Darkness was observing from a distance and writing things down in a notebook. "Experiment #12 aka "Gwen" is remembering a pervious memory. Tomorrow, I will try to gain the campers' trust.


	6. Chris's Speech and the New Campers

Memory chapter 6

Duncan saw Gwen. Duncan thought Gwen was unhappy.

Duncan said "Hey, something wrong?"

Gwen said quickly "N-No, nothing's wrong."

Their conversation was sadly interrupted by Chris.

Chris said "Okay, for the next couple of weeks, we will have 4 new campers arrive at the resort. Now, don't do anything that will lower the ratings."

Gwen quietly said "He probably sold his autograph to get them on here."

Chris was ticked off at that comment, but ignored it.

Chris said " The first one is from London, England."


	7. Jessica

Memory chapter 7

Chris said "Her name is Jessica Waverton. Now, she likes boarding, hang gliding, and music. Jessica grew up in California, so her accent is almost nothing. Here she comes!"

A girl with dirt brown hair and lime green eyes steps out of the boat. She looked amazing. All the boys couldn't stop looking at her. The girls, on the other hand, were jealous. But they **did **have to admit that she looked good, but not as good as them.

Jessica said " Hi, I'm Jessica."

Geoff put his hat down in respect. Bridgette gasped quietly. Geoff **never** took off his hat. This was more than just a small, one- time crush.

Duncan whistled. Courtney was upset. After all **she **had done for **him **, he had the nerve to whistle at that girl! She hardly even looked good. She looked like Beth… without the braces and the manipulative.

Jessica said "I don't look like Beth, Courtney and you know it. You're upset because you think Duncan likes me and not you."

Courtney said angrily "How do you know that? Are you a mind-reader? Or maybe you're a spy from… You…!"


	8. Duncan Speaks From his Heart

Memory chapter 8

Jessica stuttered and said " W-What do you mean?"

Courtney angrily said " I mean- wait… since when did you stutter?"

Duncan seemed angry. He knew that Courtney would get over the Heather thing, but this was unacceptable. Courtney would not stop accusing people. This was the end of the line.

Duncan shouted "Courtney, just stop it, okay? I am getting sick and tired of you whining and threating to sue people for helping and being friends with me."

Everyone was shocked at what Duncan said. Courtney was upset. How dare he say that! She was trying to protect him from girls like Jessica.


	9. Jessica's Words and the Orphange

Memory chapter 9

Courtney snapped "Duncan, you are…"

Jessica said "Courtney, you should cool down. It's not Duncan's fault that you are insecure."

Everyone gasped. Nobody said that to Courtney **out loud**. Jessica was either brave or wanted to have Courtney angry.

Courtney said "Insecure? Look at you! You're nobody but a Beth. You're… worse than a Beth!"

The boys glared at Courtney. The girls gasped. Courtney should not have said that. Courtney might not have known that, but Jessica was the "other" Courtney, but the opposite of Courtney. Calm, happy and adventurous. Jessica knew this, but had decided to not speak about it, since it could affect Courtney's life. Courtney was upset at Jessica.

Courtney continued "You never knew any of us personally, you female Justin. You have always lived a life of security and calmness, but everyone knows that you are nothing but scum and should go back to your small seaside hut, you Barbie!"

Jessica felt tears hit her eyes. This reminded her too much of the orphanage when she had to see what orphanage life was like.

_Flashback_

Jessica, known in the orphanage as "Penny", a girl with yellow hair and sea blue eyes, wearing a purple cardigan. They are all shouting, mocking and teasing her. Maybe she should have refused to do the report. Even the younger children were picking on her, throwing mud at her clean clothes.

A 9-year-old boy named Garrett said "Look! It's Madame Angel!"

Garrett's 14-year-old brother, Colin, said "Madame Angel, Gary? Yeah, like they would call Picky here an angel. She's dirt in a blender."

They all surrounded her in a circle and blocked her from leaving the circle. They called her names like "Sunny Slime" and "Little Munch".

_End Flashback_

Jessica said "Courtney, I don't care about what you say. I have dealt with people twice as bad as you and besides, at least I'm not the one who abandoned her boyfriend for a million dollars."

Courtney shouted "Well, maybe I did but you are a…"

Jessica said "Control Freak!"


	10. Popular Jessica and the Journalist

Memory chapter 10

Courtney said "I'm a Control Freak? You are so calm that if a rainstorm hit you, you would not even notice!"

Darkness wrote in his journal "Experiment #8 aka "Courtney" is arguing with her old self, Jessica."

Chris shouted "Hey! Everyone, I know this fight is boosting up ratings, a lot of them but we have to move on. A journalist from Heartbreak Gossip Magazine is coming in 5 minutes! Jessica, you better get ready. The journalist is going to interview you first."

Courtney complained "Why does she get to go first with the journalist and not me? I am more popular than **her** !"

Chris said "Jessica goes first because she is **already **more popular than you! Jessica is the 4th most popular girl on the show!"

Everyone was shocked. Jessica was the 4th most popular girl? A lot of people must like Jessica if she is the fourth most popular girl on the show.


	11. Secret Revealed

Memory chapter 11

Darkness put on his disguise and came out of the bushes. He heard Chris tell them about the journalist. Darkness thought "Wait, if he… he IS an Acom agent! I have to warn Martina- I mean Jessica."

Darkness said "Hello, I am Jackson Davis of Heartbreak Gossip Magazine. I am here to interview the campers. I would like to interview Jessica first."

He and Jessica went into a booth. Darkness seemed nervous, but Jessica looked calm and relieved.

Darkness said "Martina, we have a problem. McClean is an Acom agent. I think he is going to delete their memories again and replace them and use the old memories to take over the world."

Jessica said "My name is not Martina. Although, Martina had been my sister's name."

Darkness said "Where did you last see your sister?"

Jessica said "Before I left my cousin's house in Maine to go to camp- wait, these questions don't seem to make sense at all with the show. Who are you and why are you here?"

Darkness said "Jessica Alexandra Parker, I am afraid you know too much."

Darkness pulled out something from behind his back and clicked on a button. The zap was terrifying to Jessica.


	12. The Final Boss

Memory chapter 12

I am ending the story. **THIS **is the final chapter. I will make a sequel about the old life of the TDI campers and how they will find out about their past.

Jessica woke up. She was confused and dizzy. Who was she? Where was she? Why was she here?

Jessica saw a girl and asked "Where am I?"

The girl said "You're in the hospital. We found you on a beach, passed out with memory loss and amnesia. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Jessica said "No, I don't. I don't even know or remember my own name."

The girl said "This **must **be amnesia and memory loss. It's the only possibility."

Meanwhile, at Playa Des Losers…

Chris said "Everyone, Jessica has gone missing for 3 days now. Has anybody seen where she was last?"

DJ said "I saw her on the beach, but that was a week ago."

Chris said worriedly "Nobody knows where she is? No! Acom will be so upset, especially the Boss for losing a pre- experiment of Operation…."

Duncan said "What's Acom? Who's the Boss? Are you in the military, Chris? Sounds like you are."

Chris's eyes widened. Chris thought "Oh no, I just gave away my secret. I have to wipe them. But first, I have to get rid of Cudgeon. He is the only thing standing between me and being Co-Boss of Acom."

Meanwhile…

Darkness said "It was a very cruel thing to do to her, Abelton, but Jessica is in a better place now. Far away from Acom, Itex … and **Chris McClean. **

Abelton said "At least Cudgeon is gone. But now Chris McClean will be Co-Boss of Acom even if Jessica is gone."

The moon shined in the darkness. Darkness looked at Abelton. Abelton may be on his way, but he has a lot to learn. So much to learn about Acom, Itex and one of the biggest experiments ever… Operation Memory.


End file.
